


Thorki 2

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: چرا لوکی بدش میاد ثور برادرش باشه و خوشحاله که برادر نیستن!؟(اسمات ثورکی(ثور و لوکی
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Marvelous Smuts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Kudos: 19





	Thorki 2

ثور نگاهی به صورت خشمگین لوکی کرد.

برای بار هزارم وقتی سعی داشت رابطه ی برادریشو با لوکی تقویت کنه لوکی پسش زده بود.

لوکی دندون قروچه ای کرد و دستشو از دست ثور بیرون کشید.

"تو برادر من نیستی...چرا انقدر احمقانه چشماتو روی حقیقت بستی ثور؟"

قلب ثور محکم توی سینه ش میزد و سعی داشت بغضشو قورت بده.

لوکی با دیدن قیافه ی ثور اخم کرد.

روی صندلیش نشست و به ثور که جلوی در اتاق ایستاده بود اشاره کرد تا بشینه.

ثور با بی حسی و حال گرفته روبه روی لوکی نشست.

"ثور...تو یکی از احمق ترین موجوداتی هستی که میشناسم...چرا متوجه نمیشی که من برادرت نیستم."لوکی از جاش بلند شد و جلوی ثور زانو زد

چنگی به رون پای ثور زد.

"تو هیچ وقت متوجه من نشدی، متوجه نشدی چرا عصبانی میشم و میگم تو برادرم نیستی."لوکی سرش رو با شجاعت بالا گرفت.

"بخاطر اینکه اگر من رو برادر بدونی حاضر نیستی با من باشی."

ثور در حالی که موهای بلوندش جلوی صورتش افتاده بودن نگاهی به لوکی کرد.

حرفهای لوکی واقعا گیجش کرده بود.

دستشو بالا برد و زیر چونه ی لوکی برد، سر لوکی بالا اومد و تو چشمهای هم نگاه کردن.

"من متوجه نمیشم برادر." لوکی با عصبانیت دست ثور رو کنار زد.

"پس بزار متوجه ت کنم،برادر."

ثور با گیجی پلک زد و نگاهی به لوکی کرد که دستش رو لای پای ثور برد و به ارومی زیپ شلوارش رو باز کرد.

نفسش توی سینه ش حبس شد با شوک به لوکی نگاه میکرد، دیکش رو توی دستش گرفته بود و به ارومی دستش رو دورش حلقه کرده بود و لبهای سردش رو دور کلاهک دیک ثور گذاشته بود.

لوکی با زبونش سوراخ دیک ثور رو لیس میزد و در همون حال دستش رو روی قسمت ازاد دیک ثور عقب و جلو میکرد.

ثور دستش رو روی موهای لوکی برد و سعی کرد جلوی لوکی رو بگیره ولی لوکی به قدری کارش رو خوب انجام میداد که ثور بعد از چند ثانیه از خودش بی خود شده بود.

سرش رو عقب برد و چشماشو محکم بست.

تنها چیزی که حس میکرد زبون و دستای لوکی روی دیکش بود.

محکم موهای لوکیو کشید و با یه حرکت خودش رو بیشتر توی دهن لوکی فرو برد.

لوکی از اینکه انقدر راحت تونست کارش رو انجام بده احساس خوشحالی میکرد.

ثور ناله میکرد احساس میکرد هرلحظه ممکنه بیاد.

دیکش رو از دهن لوکی بیرون کشید و بلند شد و وایساد.

لوکی هنوز جلوی صندلی ثور زانو زده بود.

با چشمای خمار و لبهای خیس نگاهی به ثور کرد.

ثور نفس نفس میزد و موهای بلوندش جلوی صورتش ریخته بود دستش رو کنار دیوار گذاشت و سعی کرد اروم نفس بکشه.

لوکی در حالی که زیر چشمی با پوزخند به ثور نگاه میکرد دست رو اورد و لبهاشو پاک کرد قبل از اینکه بخواد بلند شه ثور با سرعت سمتش اومد و

لوکی رو به پشت روی زمین انداخت و روش خم شد.

"لوکی...نمیدونی با چه آتیشی بازی کردی،برادر" ثور با نفس های عمیق در حالی که لبشو به گوش لوکی چسبونده بود زمزمه کرد و دیکش رو محکم به باسن لوکی چسبوند.

"عوه؟پس نشونم بده،برادر"لوکی پوزخندی زد و از گوشه چشم نگاهی به ثور کرد.

ثور دستهاشو دور شلوار لوکی حلقه کرد و با عجله شروع کرد به در اوردن لباسهاشون.

ثور زانوهاشو دو طرف پاهای لوکی گذاشته بود تا نتونه تکون بخوره .

پوزخندی زد و با دستهاش موهاشو پشت گوشش زد دستش رو به ارومی روی بدن لوکی کشید .

لوکی با احساس کردن دستهای گرم ثور روی پوست سردش ناله ای کرد و زیر بدن ثور لرزید.

ثور پوزخندی زد و لبهاشو روی شونه ی لوکی گذاشت و شروع کرد به گذاشتن بوسه های ریز روی بدن لوکی.

لوکی چشماشو بسته بود و صورتشو روی زمین گذاشته بود.

ثور دستشو رو سمت باسن لوکی برد.

توی مشتش اروم فشار دادتشون سرش رو پایینتر اورد و بوسه ای روی باسن لوکی گذاشت،بوسه هاش کم کم به گاز های ریز تبدیل شده بود.

هردو نفس نفس میزدن. ثور به ارومی از روی لوکی بلند شد و از شونه های لوکی گرفت و سمت خودش برگردوندتش.

"نوبت منه"ثور گفت و سرش رو لای پای لوکی فرو برد با شهوت شروع به خوردن دیک لوکی کرد در حالی که دستاش دور تخم های لوکی مشت شده بود و توی دستهاش فشارشون میداد.

لوکی زیر ثور احساس میکرد هر لحظه ممکنه اب بشه.

در همون حال دستشو دور دیک ثور انداخت و سعی میکرد توی دستش عقب و جلو بکنتش.

این کار لوکی باعث شد ثور تحملش رو از دست بده.

ثور روی لوکی خم شد و پاهاش رو توی دستش گرفت و روی شونه هاش انداخت.

لوکی با پوزخند نگاهی به ثور انداخت ثور انگشتش رو به ارومی روی لب لوکی برد و بدون هیچ هشداری توی دهن لوکی فرو برد.

زبون لوکی دور انگشتهای ثور تکون میخوردن.

ثور چشماشو اروم بست حتی خوردن انگشتهاشم توسط لوکی بهش حس خوبی میداد.

دستشو از دهن لوکی دراورد و اروم سمت سوراخ لوکی برد.

انگشت خیسش رو به ارومی دور سوراخ باسن لوکی کشید و با یه حرکت توی لوکی فرو برد لوکی دستش رو دور گردن ثور انداخت و صورتش رو بین گردن ثور فرو برد.

ثور هر لحظه که میگذشت سرعت انگشتشو بیشتر میکرد و تعداد انگشتهاش رو بیشتر میکرد.

لوکی ناله میکرد و به شونه های ثور چنگ میزد.

ثور انگشتشو از توی لوکی دراورد.

لوکی سرش رو از بین گردن ثور دراورد و نگاهی به صورت بازیگوش ثور کرد

"خیلی عوضیی" قبل از اینکه لوکی حرفش رو تموم کنه ثور لبهاش رو به لبهای لوکی چسبوند و به ارومی دیکش رو وارد لوکی کرد.

لوکی لبش رو از لب ثور جدا کرد و روی زمین دراز کشید تنها چیزی که میخواست حس کنه دیک ثور بود که توی سوراخ تنگش به سختی عقب و جلو میشد.

دستش رو روی بدن ثور کشید و یکی از سینه های ثور رو محکم چنگ زد.

ثور در حالی که خودش رو با سرعت عقب و جلو میکرد دستش رو محکم دور دیک لوکی حلقه کرد و با هر تکون خوردن دستش رو روی دیک لوکی تکون میداد.

این همه احساسات برای لوکی بیش از حد بود و نمیتونست بیشتر از این تحمل کنه کمرش رو بالا داد و کامش روی سینه ها و دست ثور پاچید.

ثور با دیدن این منظره احساس کرد خیلی نزدیک اومدن شده روی لوکی خم شد و در حالی که بزرگترین هیکی عمرش رو روی گردن لوکی میذاشت توی لوکی اومد.

نفس نفس زنان ثور خودش رو از توی لوکی دراورد و با شیطنت نگاهی به سوراخ لوکی کرد که کامش به ارومی ازش بیرون میریخت.

به ارومی اسلپی روی دیک لوکی زد و کنارش دراز کشید.

"برای همین اصرار داشتی که برادرم نیستی؟چون دلت میخواست باهم سکس داشته باشیم؟"ثور با خستگی پرسید و یه لبخند کوچیک زد.

"اگر انقدر خنگ نبودی و دلیل عصبانیتمو میفهمیدی این اتفاق خیلی زودتر میوفتاد احمق"لوکی با خنده گفت و بشکنی زد نور سبز کور کننده ای ایجاد شد ثور با یه پلک بهم زدن احساس کرد روی تخت دراز کشیده.

نگاهی به لوکی کرد و لبخندی زد لوکی توی اتاقش تلپورت کرده بودتشون.

ثور احساس میکرد شب طولانیی پیش رو دارن. 

**Author's Note:**

> کایل~


End file.
